The Ocean's Fear
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: (H/M) Michiru moves to Tokyo to escape her past and meets Haruka, but thinks she is a guy. She is still running from her past as her career as a violinist takes off. But who is Meiou Setsuna; the mysterious woman? Sailor Uranus/Neptune in later chaps. ~Al
1. Default Chapter

** The Ocean's Fear **

The aqua-haired woman wiped her hands nervously on her dress, unsure of her first recital in Tokyo. She had come here from America, taking a new name. Once Michelle Waters, she was now Kaiou Michiru, a violinist and artist. When she had first arrived in Japan, she had establisted herself as an artist, opening the Sea and Wind Gallery, where her works were displayed for anyone who wanted to see - or perhaps buy - them. On slow days, she had practiced playing her violin while customers wandered in and browsed through the shop. One fateful day, a woman named Asigari Sylia had heard her playing while perusing her works and asked her if she was an established violinist. When Michiru had responded in the negative, the woman had invited her to perform at the opening of her Theater, where she still had a few spots open. 

After much deliberation, Michiru had decided to take a chance and perform. Now, just before she was to go on, she was overtaken by a panic attack. Could she really do this? "Michiru, are you ready? It's almost time," Sylia said as she walked up. 

Gulping, Michiru nodded slowly. "Hai, I guess so," she said slowly. 

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great! Trust me, I wouldn't have invited you to play tonight if you weren't amazing." 

Michiru smiled. "Thanks, Sylia. Do you... really believe in me?" 

"Of course! Now come on, go out there and show them who Kaiou Michiru really is!" 

Taking a deep breath, Michiru walked out on stage with her violin. Sylia preceded her onto the stage, introducing her, "And now, here's a new arrival to Japan, Kaiou Michiru, who will grace us with a beautiful violin performance of _'Birth of Wind,'_ one of her own works." 

As the polite applause died down, Michiru raised her violin to her shoulder, tucking it under her chin nervously. Taking a deep breath, she began playing the familiar tune, letting the music wash over her and soothe her mind. While playing the violin or painting, she could almost forget her horrid past, but not quite. It would always be there, hanging over her head. She hadn't meant to do it... It had been self-defense... That was the way the law had seen it, but still, she had left America, not wanting any reminders of what she had done. 

When the piece was finished, she lowered the violin and looked at the audience. Applause began slowly, and then began to thunder throughout the room. Smiling, Michiru felt a sense of pride wash over her. They liked it... They liked her music! Walking by Sylia as she left the stage, the woman winked at her. "Way to go! I told you they'd love it!" 

Michiru nodded. "Thanks for giving me the chance, Sylia." 

"My pleasure. Would you be interested in playing here regularly?" 

Michiru gasped. "Really?" 

Sylia laughed at the girl's disbelief. "Yes." 

"I-I'd love to!" 

"Good. Come back tomorrow around four and we'll work something permanent out, okay?" 

"Sure!" 

On the stage, Sylia announced, "If you liked Kaiou Michiru, she will be one of our permanent performers, so you can come here to listen to her!" 

After the entire show was over, Michiru still couldn't believe it. Sylia had told her that she had gotten more questions about her than any of the other perfomers. Especially from a "cute guy," as Sylia had described the man. But how could Michiru tell the woman that she wasn't interested in dating just yet? Even since Bryan... Shaking her head, she pushed that memory from her mind. She wouldn't think of that now; she had just succeeded in starting her music career. If she lost inspiration for her paintings, she would now be able to fall back on her violin skills. 

Leaving the theater after the end of the performance, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Stiffening from old emotional scars, she whirled around, her violin case in one hand, the other stiffened for a judo chop to the man's head. Just in time, he moved his head so that her attack missed. "Woah, wait!" he called. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance tonight." 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Michiru apologized. "I-I wasn't thinking..." 

"It's okay," he said. "I'm Ten'ou Haruka." 

"Kaiou Michiru," she said, then blushed. "But you probably knew that already, huh?" 

He chuckled. "Yeah. But that's okay, I like hearing you say your name." 

Michiru blushed slightly. "Er... Thank you." 

"Michiru! You forgot your music!" Sylia said as she came running up. "I'm glad I caught you before you got to your car." 

"Oh, I didn't drive. I walked," Michiru told her. 

"Oh..." Then Sylia noticed Michiru's companion. 

"Haruka!" Hugging the man, she smiled. "It's been a long time! Are you back in Tokyo to stay?" 

The man shrugged. "I don't know yet, Sylia, but if I am you'll be the first to know." 

Michiru's spirits dropped. It seemed that this Haruka was - or had been - Sylia's lover. Apparently he wasn't available then. Too bad... Ten'ou Haruka was very attractive. Also, he was of fair hair and skin while Bryan had been darker, so Haruka didn't remind her of her past. Even though she had just met him, she felt some sort of connection with him, but she couldn't act on it. Sylia already had him, it seemed. "Well, thanks for getting me my music, Sylia, but I should be going," she said. 

Sylia looked at her, moving from Haruka's arms. "Oh! Sorry, I must be keeping you. Go on. You will be back tomorrow to arrange a schedule, won't you?" 

"Yes, of course, at four, as we agreed," Michiru said before moving away. 

"Wait!" Haruka cried. 

"Hm?" Michiru looked back. 

"Uh... Do you need a ride?" he asked nervously. 

Michiru glanced at Sylia, seeing no hint of jealousy or any other emotion that a woman would usually display when her lover was flirting with another woman. "Um... Sure, if it's not too much trouble." 

"No problem. Where do you live?" 

"Kaiou Estate," she replied shyly. 

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Kaiou Estate?! Wow! That must cost alot. It wasn't inherited, was it? Before I left Japan, I remember that it was... Chiba Manor, wasn't it?" 

Sylia nodded. "Yes, but the Chiba family moved on." 

"Oh. Why?" 

"The parents were killed in a car wreck and the son disappeared," Sylia told him. 

"Well, it's nice to know that my new home has such a colorful past," Michiru interjected, smiling. 

"Right! Um... So, how about that ride? I go right by there on my way home anyway," Haruka told her. 

"All right." 

"See you later, Sylia," Haruka said, leading Michiru away. 

Michiru looked at the motorcycle in front of her. "Erm... This is yours?" 

"Yeah... If I had known you would need a ride home, I would've brought my car, but..." 

Michiru shook her head. "No, it's okay." 

Getting on the bike behind Haruka, she clasped her hands around his waist, holding on as they drove quickly down the highway. As she got off the bike at her home, she smiled nervously, patting her hair. "Thanks for the ride." 

"No problem." After an awkward silence, Haruka said, "So you'll be playing at Sylia's theater?" 

"Yeah... Do you go there often? I mean, I assume you would, since Sylia seems to be such a...close friend, but..." 

"What?" Haruka looked surprised. "Sylia's not my lover." 

"Sh-she's not? Oh, I'm sorry!" 

Haruka smiled. "No, it's okay. Alot of people have thought that she is - I wouldn't mine it, really - but she's just a close friend." 

"Oh... So, do you... have a girlfriend?" 

Haruka looked at her. Was this girl really interested in her? "N-no, I don't... Do you?" 

Michiru raised an eyebrow at the way Haruka had phrased it. "No... I don't have a boyfriend." 

"Oh," Haruka said flatly, realizing what was going on. Michiru thought she was a guy, like most people did. "Well, I gotta go," she said quickly, putting her helmet back on. 

"Um... Will I see you again?" 

"You'll probably see me around," Haruka said harshly. 

As the figure faded into the distance, Michiru frowned, wondering what she had done. Had she said something wrong? Done something wrong? 

** _ Please review and let me know if you think I should continue. Thanks!! _**


	2. 

** _ Thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad you like this story! _**

** The Ocean's Fear - Part 2 **

Smiling at Michiru, Sylia noticed a sort of sadness in the other girls eyes that had not been there the day before. They had just finished coming up with the times Michicu would perform at the theater, and now Sylia wondered if, perhaps, Haruka had said something to the girl. "Michiru? Would you like to join me for tea?" 

"Oh. Um... Sure," Michiru said, brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes. 

Sylia smiled. Maybe now she could find out what was bothering the budding violinist. Sitting at the table in the small cafe, Michiru sipped her tea. 

"Did you have an enjoyable night?" Sylia asked. 

Michiru winced a little, pretending that her tea was too hot and setting it down. "Er... Yes, I suppose," she said nervously, running a delicate finger around the rim of her tea cup. She couldn't tell Sylia that she had lain awake thinking of Haruka. 

Glancing at the door, of which she had a direct view, Michiru sucked in a breath. There was Haruka! With... a man? Gasping, she thought, Could Haruka be... gay? Maybe that was why he hadn't taken Sylia as a lover - and didn't have a girlfriend! Because he had a boyfriend! Shaking her head in disbelief, Michiru looked over at Sylia. "Is... erm... Haruka...gay?" she whispered nervously. 

Sylia stared at her. "What?" 

"Well... He's over there with some guy... They seem pretty close... And I asked him yesterday if he was your lover and he said no... I just thought that there must be something... you know... wrong," she whispered, leaning closer to Sylia. 

Sylia laughed, throwing her head back in mirth. "Michiru... Haruka is a girl!" 

Michiru gasped, blushing at her mistake. "A...a girl?!" 

Sylia nodded, wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes from the hearty laugh. "Michiru, it's okay. It's an understandable mistake. Alot of people make that mistake when they first meet Haruka and she doesn't bother to correct them because she liked being thought to be a man." 

Michiru, herself, began to laugh. The situation - and what she had thought - was pretty funny, really, if you thought about it. Of course, knowing that Haruka was really a girl made it so much easier! She could now approach her easily, and forget about the "attraction," which must not have been real. Surely, she had only been elated after her performance and became attracted to the first person she saw - assuming that Haruka was a man. 

"Haruka!" Sylia called, gesturing the woman over. 

"Yeah?" she asked as she walked over, the man trailing behind her. 

"You remember Michiru, correct?" 

Haruka gave her a glance and then nodded. "Yeah," she replied shortly, not wanting to talk to the girl. Haruka still couldn't believe what she had done. Michiru had been straight - why didn't she realize it before?! Any girl that beautiful surely didn't want to forget her femininity, and so she would be with a man. Glancing away, Haruka looked at her companion. "Oh, uh, this is Jin, a friend of mine from college." 

"Hi, Jin, I'm Sylia, owner of the Debutante Theater," the woman said in greeting. 

"Hi," he replied slowly. "Haruka didn't tell me she had such beautiful friends." 

Sylia blushed slightly. "Why, thank you." 

Folding her napkin, Michiru wondered how to get out of this now awkward situation. With Sylia flirting with Jin and Haruka surely mad at her... Well, she didn't want to stick around. Rising, she said, "I should go. Bye, Sylia." 

"Oh! Um... Are you sure you don't want to stay, Michiru?" Sylia asked, looking at the girl. 

"No, thanks," Michiru told her as she picked up her purse. 

Haruka watched the girl as she left, feeling an odd sense of loss. What did she feel for this girl? Stiffening, she thought, _ It doesn't matter. Whatever I feel for her can't happen. She's straight. _

As Michiru left, she wondered at Sylia's confession that Haruka was really a girl. Did it matter to her? Then Michiru gasped. Of course it mattered! She had always been taught that it was a sin to even think such a thing. Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of such thoughts, she made her way home quickly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Inside the cafe, Haruka looked at Sylia. "Sylia?" she asked. 

"Uhm... I think Michiru is a little confused..." the woman said slowly. 

"Confused? About what?" 

Sylia sighed and looked at her teacup, not sure how to phrase it. "Well... Michiru thought that you were a man... And then when you arrived with Jin, she was under the assumption that you were... gay." 

Haruka's mouth dropped open. "She thought I was..." 

"Haruka, it wasn't her fault! It's just... She saw someone that she liked and assumed - wrongly - that it was someone that she could have. Apparently when she found that you weren't married or taken, she thought that you just didn't like her. Maybe you should...smooth things over?" 

Haruka stared at her. "I..." she stuttered. 

Sylia knew that Haruka didn't like men - had always known ever since Haruka had come on to her - but she didn't mind. As long as Haruka knew that Sylia wasn't that way, it didn't bother her. "I-I doubt that Michiru is... like I am. If she was, she wouldn't have ran out like that!" 

Sylia shrugged. "You never know until you try." 

"Haruka? What are you talking about?" Jin asked. 

Haruka sighed and ran a hand nervously through her short, cropped hair. "You're sure that Michiru would listen?" she asked Sylia, ignoring Jin's question. 

"You never know until you try," was the cryptic reply. 

Nodding, Haruka turned and ran from the cafe, searching for Michiru. "Uh... What just happened?" Jin asked. 

Smiling, Sylia motioned for him to sit and then explained a little to him. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

In her home, Michiru was crouched on the floor of the large, expansive ballroom, crying. She had chosen the ballroom because it was where she painted and played her violin - she was comfortable there. Hearing quiet footsteps, she looked up, drying her eyes. "Wh-who's there?" she called, at first not seeing anyone.

"Behind you," said a voice. 

She whirled, still on her knees, to see a woman with long green hair. "Who are you?" 

"I am Meiou Setsuna," she introduced herself, bowing. "Sylia sent me to speak with you about your paintings." 

"What about my...paintings?" 

"I've visited your gallery a time or two and Sylia alerted me that you were performing at her theater hall... Could you, perhaps, be persuaded to paint something for me?" 

Slowly getting to her feet, Michiru looked at her. "Perhaps... What is it that you wish? A self-portrait?" 

"No... A painting of two of my dearest friends... They're dead now... But I know of two people who look exactly as they did," Setsuna said. 

"Oh... Of course, I'd be glad to. When would you like to do it?" 

"Is tomorrow too soon?" the woman questioned. 

"Not at all. Tomorrow is fine. What time would you like to bring the models by?" 

"Uhm..." She named a time that was acceptable to all of them. 

After agreeing to meet at the gallery the next day, Michiru got her supplies ready for the job. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

** _ Please review if you liked it. Thanks!! _**


	3. 

**

The Ocean's Fear - Part 3 

**

Michiru looked up as she heard footsteps. Smiling at Setsuna, she looked behind her. "Where are the models?" 

"Coming," she said softly. 

Michiru nodded and went back to working on a sketch. "I'm almost done with this, so when they arrive we can begin." 

"Of course," Setsuna replied. 

"I'm here, Setsuna," said a voice familiar to Michiru. 

She looked up, gasping. "Haruka!" 

"Huh?" the blonde looked over. "Michiru? What are you doing here?" 

"I work here! Are you Setsuna's model?!" 

"Yeah.... Hey, it pays good!" she said defensively. 

Michiru shrugged. "Whatever. Look... Setsuna, we need the other model. If that person isn't here soon, why don't we reschedule, hm? I have some other things to do anyway..." 

Setsuna shook her head. "She's here." 

"She is? Where?" Haruka and Michiru asked, looking around. 

"Michiru, would you paint yourself in the others place? You look very much like my friend," Setsuna said. 

"I... I suppose I could..." Michiru said slowly. "H-how would you like them painted? In what pose or position?" 

"Well... They were lovers, so could you do a lovers pose?" 

"I..." Michiru stuttered, and then gulped. "I could do that..." 

"Good. I have a meeting I'm supposed to be at, so... Could I leave you two here while you work? I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble..." 

"Oh, no!" Michiru said quickly. "No trouble. But... What pose do you want exactly? It is your money, after all." 

"Of course. I was thinking of that pose used on the painting in your gallery. I'm sure you know the one I'm talking about - 'Lovers 'Til the End'?" 

Michiru gulped. She had done that painting after a very vidid dream... Although she still didn't know who had been in the dream with her... She had just had a feeling of love and protection... Nodding slowly, she agreed. "Sure, I guess," she said nervously. 

Setsuna smiled. "Thank you!" 

Haruka looked at Michiru as the woman left. "So..." the blonde said. 

"Uhm... Why don't we get started, hm?" Michiru said quickly, hoping to break the tense silence. 

Haruka's eyes snapped to her face and an angry mask drifted over her own. "How can you act so calm - so haughty, even now?" she hissed. 

"Wh-what?" Michiru asked, the paintbrush she had been holding dropping from her hand. 

Haruka took a step toward her, then stopped, her fist clenched at her side. "You know what I'm talking about!" she growled. "You're afraid of me, aren't you? Afraid of my...perversions?" 

Michiru gasped, taking a step back. "I-I never said that!" 

"Well it sure seemed that's the way you felt!" Haruka snapped. 

Michiru studied the girl before her, seeing the pain and anguish in her eyes. "You've faced alot, haven't you," she said quietly. "The pain goes deep within your soul, doesn't it?" 

Haruka stiffened. "What are you talking about?! You don't know anything about me!" 

"Yes... That's true... But I'd like to know more about you. If you'd let me," Michiru said quietly, trying to smooth things over with the other girl. 

Haruka regarded her warily. "Why?" 

"I... You seem like too valuable of a friend to lose." 

"We were never friends..." Haruka said cautiously. 

"Can we be? I'm not going to judge you, Haruka, it's not my place." 

Haruka looked at her, trying to see if she was really being honest, or if she just wanted to make fun of her behind her back. "Why are you doing this? Everybody judges me... Why don't you?" 

Michiru shrugged, glancing away. "I don't know... I just think that everybody deserves a chance, that's all." 

Haruka smiled slightly. "Thank you, Michiru. Many people would not share your views." 

Michiru smiled as well, looking at her companion. "No problem." Looking at the drawing pad where she was supposed to have been sketching the portrait, she said, "Should we get started?" 

Nodding, Haruka realized that Setsuna had been gone a while and they had not yet started. "Sure. Uhm... What would you like me to do?" 

"Just sit down over there on that stool so I can get a better view of you," Michiru said, already gathering together her drawing supplies. 

As the drawing session progressed, the two began to feel more comfortable in each other's presence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Standing at the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto - also known as Meiou Setsuna - smiled as she watched the two. "Maybe Uranus and Neptune will be together without ever having to know about their past lives," the spirit of Queen Serenity murmured. 

Pluto sighed. "I only wish that they could... But sometimes Fate's plans are not what we want..." 

"Setsuna? Do you know something that I don't?" Serenity asked, looking at her. 

The Time Guardian shook her head. "No, I have seen nothing. I know that Fate is very fickle, though, and does not make things easy for the ones we care for." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A few months later, Haruka and Michiru were in a cafe, drinking tea and swapping stories. "Your mother really did that?!" Haruka exclaimed, staring at Michiru in mock-horror. 

Michiru giggled and gracefully brushed a few tendrils of stray hair from her face. "Yes, she did." Then, she made a face. "I hate this long hair. Maybe I should get it cut like yours... Mine is always in my face..." 

"No!" Haruka exclaimed. When Michiru looked at her oddly, Haruka said, "I... It looks good that way; please don't change it." 

"Oh... Okay... I won't, then." 

Sipping her tea, Michiru regarded the woman before her. Over the months, they had gotten to be best friends. The 'issue' was still between them, unspoken, left there to fester, like an untreated wound. Both of them knew that they would have to talk about it sometime, but not just yet. Why ruin a friendship? The 'issue' was Haruka's preference and how they would handle the situation. They didn't want to talk about it now, though. 

Looking at the before her, Michiru realized that she didn't care that Haruka was a little...different, or that she prefered girls over men. Haruka was just... Haruka. A good, true friend who would be there for her until the end. She had come to that conclusion about a week before, but had hesitated before saying anything to the girl. Now, she felt, it was time. "Haruka?" she asked, looking down at her tea. 

"Hm?" the other girl asked, looking over at her from where she had been ogling the waitress. 

Biting her lip, Michiru realized just what Haruka had been looking at. But why did it hurt her so much? She didn't like Haruka in that way... Did she? No, of course not! she berated herself. She could never do that - it would hurt her family too bad! "N-nothing. I just remembered that Meiou-san wants to pick up her painting tonight," she mumbled, grabbing her purse and standing up. 

"Oh," Haruka said quietly. 

Frowning, Haruka thought that there was something more. Something that Michiru wasn't saying. "Okay, well, bye," Michiru said as she scooted away. 

"Bye." 

Shrugging, Haruka stood up and left soon after Michiru. It wasn't very enjoyable without someone to talk with. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

In her gallery, Michiru leaned against the wall, her eyes tightly closed. "What is wrong with me?" she whispered. 

"I sincerely hope there is nothing wrong with you," said a voice. 

Startled, she jumped, before she looked over to see Setsuna. "Meiou-san!" 

The other woman smiled. "Please, call me Setsuna." 

"Oh! O-of course." 

"Is...my painting finished?" 

"Yes, yes it is. Would you like it now?" 

"I would like to see it," Setsuna murmured as she followed Michiru to the back room. 

Gazing down at the painting, she smiled. "You have captured the love they had for each other perfectly." 

"Thank you. I did my best, although I wasn't quite certain it was right. I was thinking about starting over, if you would like me to do it differently..." 

"No! No, this was is beautiful. But why didn't you do 'Lovers 'Til The End'?" 

"I... This scene came to me in a dream... I hope you don't mind... Actually, that's why I was going to do it over... Because I didn't do it the way you wanted it..." 

Setsuna shook her head. "No, it's fine this way. You've done a very good job, Michiru. What do I owe you?" 

"Er..." Michiru named the price. 

"Mm... That's very reasonable for something of this talent," the woman said as she handed over the money. 

Michiru smiled softly. "Thank you." 

"Could you do me a favor?" the woman asked. 

"Of course," Michiru replied quickly, her gaze moving to the woman's pale - almost deathlike - countenance. 

"Keep the painting in your gallery - on display? I would like for others to enjoy it." 

Michiru gasped. "I... Yes, I could do that... But don't you want it? After all, you paid for it. I don't think it would be right to just leave it here so that others could gaze upon it, when you yourself are the one who paid to have it painted." 

Setsuna shrugged. "Sometimes others see the truth that we ourselves cannot see until it is revealed to us." 

"What?" 

The green haired woman smiled softly. "Nothing, merely thinking. But please, display it for others to see? Perhaps they will gain pleasure out of its simple beauty." 

"I-I shall, if it is your wish." 

"It is," Setsuna said simply. 

As she left, she gazed once more at the painting. Michiru's aqua hair blew in the wind and her teal-colored silken dress blew in the same breeze. Haruka - dressed in a tuxedo - stood behind her with his arms around her. They were standing on a balcony. Michiru had the symbol of Neptune on her forehead, and Haruka the symbol of Uranus. Pausing, she asked, "Why did you put those symbols on there?" 

"Oh..." Michiru said quietly, seeming to realize them for the first time. "I-I didn't realize that I did... I could take them off..." 

"No, leave them." 

Nodding, Michiru showed the woman out. Going back to the back room, she looked at the painting, really studying what she had done. It seemed to be set in olden times... The 1800's, maybe? She wasn't sure... But surely it had been a time of strict rules. Still, she couldn't figure out when she had painted this. It certainly hadn't been what she was going to do. In her mind, she had been planning a peaceful, serene scene with the two lovers standing on a cliff, overlooking the sea. Somehow, it had come out differently. Oddly enough, Michiru couldn't remember painting this - and she especially didn't remember the strange symbols that were on the foreheads of the two. But as she thought about it, she realized that she had seen those symbols before... What were they? 

Thinking it over, she remembered. The symbols for the planets Neptune and Uranus. But why had she put them in the painting - a painting that she couldn't recall doing? Her gaze was still on the picture as she heard someone entering the main gallery. Slowly tearing her eyes away from the painting, she covered it with a cloth so that she would not be distracted by it when she entered the room again and made her way into the main gallery, searching for the customer who had entered. 

Seeing a figure looking at a collection she had done, Michiru moved closer. She frowned slightly as she realized that the paintings had been done during her 'depression' stage. Glancing at the figure, she noted that it was a woman. Still behind her, out of her view, Michiru discreetly studied her. Who was she? Shrugging, Michiru realized that it didn't matter, as long as she wanted to buy something. 

Slowly, the woman turned around and, noticing Michiru, smiled at her. "Hello. Are you the artist?" she asked. 

Michiru nodded. "Yes, I am. Can I help you with something?" 

Looking into the woman's green eyes, full of soulful sadness, she felt a sort of connection with the girl. "How much is this collection?" 

Naming a price, Michiru looked at her expectantly. Seeing the flicker of disappointment within the green orbs, Michiru realized that, possibly, the girl didn't have that much money. It also seemed, to her, that the girl desperately wanted the collection, or at least one of them. Making a quick decision, she said, "I could lower the price, of course." 

"Y-you could?" 

The woman's eyes snapped to her face, widened with surprise. Nodding, Michiru replied, "Yes, it would be easy for me, since I own the gallery and have done all of the paintings displayed here." 

The woman smiled slightly. "I-it's not the money - my husband is very successful," she said quickly. "It's just... I don't have much money on me at the moment and I was hoping to get these paintings... Perhaps my daughter - Hotaru - would enjoy them." 

Feeling an odd chill run down her back at the mention of the name "Hotaru," Michiru frowned slightly before pasting her polite smile back in place. "Of course. Would you like to take them now - and pay me later?" 

The woman nodding, grinning. "Yes, thank you!" 

"My pleasure." 

"I'm Tomoe Hana," the woman said. 

"Kaiou Michiru." 

"Oh! Are you the one who performed the other night at the Debutante Theater?" 

Sighing, Michiru said, "Yes, that was me. You...were there?" 

"Oh, no!" she giggled slightly. "I was invalid at the time, but I watched it on television." 

"It...it was televised?" Michiru asked, slight stunned. This was the first time she had heard of this. 

"Why, yes. Didn't you know?" 

"N-no, I didn't... I mean, I wasn't aware that the whole of Tokyo was witnessing my 'coming out,' as it could be called." 

"Oh, no! It wasn't the whole of Tokyo!" Michiru let loose a sigh of relief before Hana continued, "It was the world! The broadcast was international." 

Gulping, Michiru stared at her. "Wh-what?" 

Going pale, she stumbled back a few steps. "Are you all right?" 

Michiru was lost in long-ago memories. A dark night, rain, thunder, and Tako's evil intentions. If he had seen her... If he was able to find her... "No!" she cried, passing out cold as her limp body fell to the floor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

** _ Who is Tako? What happened that night? Is it what drove her to Japan? Find out in the next chapter, which should be posted soon. _**


	4. 

**

The Ocean's Fear - Part 4 

**

Opening her eyes slowly, Michiru looked around. Wincing at the pain in her head, she saw Haruka sitting beside the bed. "H-Haruka?" she whispered. 

The girl looked up quickly. "Michiru! Are you okay?!" she cried. 

Smiling softly, Michiru nodded. "I-I think so. Just a slight headache." 

"Yeah, the doctors said you bumped your head when you fell," Haruka explained the pain that Michiru was feeling. 

Looking around, Michiru suddenly frowned. "Where's Hana?" 

"Who?" 

"Tomoe Hana, she was there in the gallery when I...fainted." 

"I don't know... The doctors didn't say that anyone had come in with you... I got here as soon as I heard, though." 

"Oh..." Frowning slightly, Michiru remembered exactly why she had fainted. If Tako had seen her at the theater... 

"Michiru?" 

Looking at the girl, Michiru realized something: Haruka was more than a friend... She was a protector. "Haruka, can I tell you something? About why... I came to Japan?" 

Nodding, the other woman said, "Of course, Michiru. I'll always be here to listen." 

"Well... In America, I was called Michelle Waters and I worked at a prestigious office. I was nominated for promotion to vice-president, since the former was retiring before he even reached his goal of becoming president for the company. The president, Nekojin Tako, was...amorous, when he realized that I might be the next vice-president. The truth was, even though I wasn't aware of it, Tako liked to 'control' his second-in-command, male or female." Shrugging, she continued in a bland tone, "I guess I should have realized. I mean, that's why the former vice-president was retiring - so he wouldn't have to be under Tako's control anymore. Anyway, he started...getting aggressive after I refused his advances. By that time, I was already firmly established as the vice-president. Since I was so well liked at the company, he knew that if I quit, he would be blamed for it and the other employees - and perhaps the clients - would stop supporting the company. He slacked off for a while, and I thought that it was over... Then, he started again. He cornered me in the office late at night before I left. Everyone else had already gone and he... he... a-attacked me..." Breaking off, Michiru stopped, sobs wracking her body at the horror of reliving it. 

Haruka moved to sit on the edge of the bed, holding the aqua haired girl as she cried. "Shh, it's okay, Michiru. Nobody's ever going to hurt you again," she murmured. 

Michiru knew that the girl was telling the truth - she would be safe. But still, she couldn't help but wonder if, somehow, someway, Tako would come after her. "Th-there's more," she whispered. "Tomoe Hana told me that my performance on stage had been broadcast worldwide. That's what scared me - why I fainted. Because I thought that now, Tako could find me and finish what he started." 

Haruka held her close. "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you." Haruka felt anger rising within her, just thinking of what that evil man had done to her Michiru. If it were possible, she wanted to kill the man. 

"I'll be okay. Thank you, Haruka," Michiru said as she pulled away. 

Looking at the girl, Haruka could tell that she had some major self-esteem issues. Had it been from Tako's attack? Vowing to find out, she wouldn't let anything happen to Michiru ever again. "Michiru, you know that I would do anything for you... You're my...friend," she winced at the use of the word 'friend' because Michiru was so much more to her, although she could probably never show that affection that she felt for the other girl. 

Shifting positions slowly so that her head would not pound so, Michiru turned her gaze toward the face of the girl sitting beside her. "Haruka... Thanks for doing all this for me..." 

"No problem. I wasn't here alone, though. Meiou Setsuna kept showing up, occasionally." 

"Setsuna was here? Oh, did she say something about the painting? I was going to put it on display, per her request, before I...fainted." 

Still smarting a little at the allowance of weakness, she winced at admitting that she had fainted. It wasn't like her. She wasn't some graceful, squeamish, spoiled lady. She was Kaiou Michiru, a self-made woman who would succeed! Squaring her shoulders and straightening as best she could do in the hospital bed, Michiru turned resolved eyes to Haruka. "Haruka, could you help me with something?" 

"Anything," was the reply. 

"Help me to have the power not to be afraid of Tako," she said in a firm voice. 

"Wh-what?" Haruka stuttered, surprised by the request. 

"I want to stop him. I can't let him hurt anybody else - female or male. I would feel too guilty if someone else were hurt because I failed to do something about it. I want to live my own life, not keep looking over my shoulder in fear that Tako will be there, ready to kill me!" she exclaimed, tears shimmering in her soft eyes. 

The pain and anguish on her face touched Haruka's heart deeply, sending a shaft of pain through her heart. Looking at the girl, she promised her that she would help in any way possible. Teaching her to fight wasn't exactly the first thing that would come to mind (she didn't want Michiru to get hurt) but it seemed that it would be necessary. "As soon as you're well, I'll begin your training. Can you come to the dojo everyday?" 

Michiru nodded. "Anything to be able to defeat Tako." 

"Michiru... Sometimes fighting isn't the answer... I know that I always fight - that I'm loud and brash, but that's mainly because of the lessons I learned when I was growing up. I came from a rough neighborhood and had to learn how to protect myself. I...don't want that to happen to you... I don't want people to say that you are a 'freak' or 'odd' because you know how to protect yourself." 

The other girl smiled and giggled. "If at all possible, I won't look like a male. I want to retain this image that you see now - a goddess of the sea, I have been told. Still, being able to defend myself will be very useful. Especially when I confront Tako." 

"Michiru! You're awake!" 

Looking toward the door, Michiru smiled, seeing Sylia there. "Hi, Sylia," she said shortly. "Why didn't you tell me that my performance onstage was being broadcast across the world?" 

"I... Well, it didn't seem important... Didn't you know that it was? I thought that you were aware of it..." the woman said. 

Haruka rose slowly, glaring at Sylia. The woman was her friend, yes, but it was because of her that Michiru wanted to learn to fight - and possibly ruin her life. "Sylia... You've ruined this girl's life," she hissed, her fists clenching in anger. 

"H-Haruka? What are you talking about?" Sylia asked, looking at the girl. 

She had hardly - if ever - seen Haruka mad, and especially not at her. But she had heard the rumors; she knew that to fight Haruka was to die. "If Tako finds Michiru, she'll die!" 

"Who? Tako?" Sylia frowned, wondering who they were talking about. 

Michiru winced. "No, Haruka, please. Don't do this. Sylia didn't know - don't hold it against her." 

"Don't hold it against her?" she snarled. "If you fight, she'll have ruined you! To learn how to fight is to destroy your innocence! That sweet, untouched, pure innocence that you alone possess!" 

Michiru stared at her. She had never seen Haruka so angry; not in the time she had known her. "Michiru, don't," Sylia said quietly. "If Haruka says it is my fault; then it is my fault. I am sorry, I didn't mean for your life to be ruined." She bowed to the aqua haired girl in the bed. "It was not my intention; I only wanted to give you a chance to perform for the world." 

"That performance is costing Michiru her life!!" Haruka shouted. "How could you?! How could you just lead him to her like that?" 

Michiru laid a hand on Haruka's arm. When the blonde looked at her, she said, "Thank you Haruka, but let me speak now, hm?" When she nodded, the girl said, "Sylia, thank you for giving me a chance to better my career as a musician, but if I die because of it, I will not hold it against you. There was no way that you could have known that there is, possibly, someone out there looking to kill me." 

"Who? The police could save you," Sylia said. 

"No, not when he is from America. Besides, his crimes couldn't be proven. Even the American police wouldn't believe me. I guess because of my family's indiscretions." 

"Indiscretions?" Haruka asked. 

"The Waters family - who I used to be - was a family of wealth and prestige, until my brother took that all away with a single night of brutal mass murder. Now, the name Waters is feared and reviled in America. That's only one of the reasons I came here and assumed another name. The other reason was, as you know, Tako." Sighing, she said, "I think now that I shouldn't have run away, like a coward. It was a mistake." 

"No! You did the right thing, Michiru. If you hadn't left, surely you would be dead by now!" Haruka said quickly. 

Smiling slightly at her friend, Michiru realized that there had truly been no other option. If she had stayed in America, the smear on the family name of Waters would have continued to follow her and she would have had no chance for a "normal" life since she would be considered the brother of a criminal. Or a "psycho," as some liked to call him. But now, she had a new life and a new name. Here in Tokyo, Japan, Michelle Waters was no more. Now, there was only Kaiou Michiru. She vowed to herself that she would no longer live in the darkness; she wouldn't live in fear. She would live in the light; free of all reservations on life. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

** Please review. Thanks. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. 

**

The Ocean's Fear - Part 5 

**

Three months later, Michiru bowed to Haruka, breathing heavily. Wincing slightly at the tightening in her muscles, she marveled at how her training had progressed over time. Now, she felt, she was ready to face Tako. So far, nothing had happened to hint that he was in Japan, except for a few potential 'accidents' that she had managed to avoid, and a few threatening letters, but she just assumed that they were from a crazed fan. She had not yet told Haruka of them, deciding that she would just be worried. There was no reason to cause her friend undue stress. 

"You're doing good," Haruka said as she sipped some water. 

"Thanks," Michiru said as she mopped her brow. "Uhm... Have you spoken to Sylia lately?" 

"No. Why?" 

Shrugging, Michiru replied, "Oh, no reason. Just wondering." 

Haruka chuckled slightly. "Well, if I know Sylia, she's busy at the theater." 

Nodding, Michiru sighed. For some reason, a sense of melancholy had descended on her. Was it because she was worried over Tako? Or maybe it was because Haruka had seemed distant lately. Whatever the reason, she wanted to get rid of the feeling of depression, not wanting to sink back into that dark void. The last time the depression had overtaken her, she had tried to take her own life. Now that she was in Japan, she had thought that those feelings would leave. But they were still there, lurking just below the surface. Blinking back the tears that had come unbidden to her eyes, she wondered why. She had no reason to cry, so why was she? 

"Michiru? Is something wrong?" 

"What? Oh, no!" 

Studying the girl, Haruka felt that she wasn't telling her the complete truth. So what was truly wrong with her? It was probably the constant fear that Tako would attack her, she knew. "Michiru, please, tell me... Is it Tako? Is he what's consuming your thoughts? You aren't as open as you were before... I know that something's hurting you..." 

Michiru sighed. "Yes, Haruka, you're right. It _is_ the constant fear of Tako's attacking. But you're helping me... I can withstand anything with you by my side..." 

Haruka smiled, hugging her. "I'll always be here for you." 

"So... Should we continue?" 

"Nah, I think we're done for the day. How about I treat you to a fancy dinner, hm?" 

Michiru smiled up at her. "Sure!" 

Haruka chuckled at the girls enthusiasm and they quickly got dressed in their street clothes. At the restaurant, an old couple stopped by their table, smiling. "Oh, how long have you been together?" the woman cried happily. 

"Wh-what?" Michiru asked. 

"Don't be shy, girl! Now, come on, how long have you had this handsome fella, hm? You must be pretty lucky to have a man like him!" 

"I-I..." Michiru stuttered. 

Did these people really think that Haruka was her... date?! Even though she still possessed deep feelings for Haruka, she knew that the other girl didn't return them. "Oh, come now love, let's tell them the truth, hm?" 

Michiru gaze snapped to the face of the girl across from her. "What?" she hissed. 

Haruka grinned. Taking Michiru's hand and lightly tracing it, she said, "We've been together for... two years now, hm, goddess?" 

Swallowing nervously, Michiru decided to play along. "Why, yes, but it seems like forever! A day spent with you is a day spent in heaven," she murmured. 

"Oh, how sweet!" the couple remarked before they moved away. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Michiru raised an eyebrow and looked at Haruka. "Goddess? What was that about, Haruka?" 

"Well, I... um... I was just playing along with them..." 

Michiru smiled, not letting the other girl see the turmoil within. She had, almost, thought that Haruka was being sincere. Apparently not, since it seemed that act had only been for the benefit of the couple. "Oh, all right," she murmured, sipping her tea. 

Fighting to keep the tears from falling down her soft cheeks, she averted her gaze from Haruka to look out at the sea. She wasn't sure why she felt so melancholy tonight... Was it because she wanted Haruka to have feelings for her other than friendship? 

Hearing screams coming from the kitchen, Michiru and Haruka both rose quickly. What was going on?! People ran from the kitchens, fear on their faces. As they yelled for the other people to run, they did as commanded, the horror moving to their souls. As everyone raced past them, Michiru and Haruka held their ground, still not sure what was going on. They each took defensive stances, hoping that their martial arts skills would enough. 

Bursting from the kitchen came a...creature... made of fire. Flames burst around it and charred wings protruded from its back. Its gaze centering on the two still there, it started foward quickly. "Michiru, look out!" Haruka cried, pushing the girl out of the way. 

As they landed on the floor, they heard a call, "I won't let evil ruin this night!" 

"Huh?" they murmured as they looked up to see Setsuna standing there. 

She held a purplish stick in one hand, the other held up in a stiff position. Her garnet eyes were focused on the creature, anger in their depths. Holding the stick up over her head, she yelled, "Pluto Planet Power, Make up!" 

Michiru and Haruka's mouths dropped open as before them stood Sailor Pluto where just moments ago Setsuna had been. They could barely comprehend that their friend was a Senshi! "I will not allow you to harm the people of Earth!" she cried. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" 

Throwing up a hand, the youma blocked the attack, grinning. "It won't be that easy to stop me, Senshi." 

Stiffening, Sailor Pluto glanced at Haruka and Michiru. _Are their powers going to be revealed soon? I can't do this alone!_ she thought. 

Looking at Michiru, Haruka said, "We can't let her fight alone!" 

"What are we supposed to do, though? We just have our martial arts skills!" 

Haruka sighed, looking as Sailor Pluto fought a battle that she could never win. "I don't know!" she cried in frustration. "But there has to be something we can do!" 

As Pluto fell to the ground, her Time Staff clattering on the floor beside her, two bursts of light - one yellow and the other aqua - appeared before Haruka and Michiru. As they faded, they became transformation sticks, like Pluto had been holding. "It is... your destiny," Pluto said quietly. "Take those sticks and you can never look back... You will be forever running from your fate..." 

Michiru hesitated, as did Haruka. Looking at the downed soldier of Time, however, Haruka reached out to grab the stick firmly. "I won't let you die, Setsuna!" 

Wincing at the pain shooting through her body, Pluto nodded. "I will fight, also," Michiru said as she grabbed her own stick. 

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-up!" 

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-up!" 

They both stared down at themselves, amazed at the change. They were... Senshi! "Quickly, you must use your powers to defeat this youma!" Sailor Pluto yelled as she was knocked down again. 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" 

"Uranus World Shaking!" 

They were both amazed at the power they now wielded when the youma was destroyed. Pluto got to her feet, leaning against her Time Staff for support. Wincing slightly at the pain that ran through her, she said, "You did good, my friends." 

"Pluto... Setsuna..." Michiru said slowly, still not sure if this was really happening. 

"Yes, I am Meiou Setsuna; Sailor Pluto," the woman replied. "As the both of you are Sailor Senshi. Together, we are the Outer Senshi, sworn protectors of Princess Serenity." 

Pluto powered down, as the others did. Now, as Haruka and Michiru once again, they faced Setsuna. 

"Who is this... Princess Serenity?" Haruka asked warily. 

"Ah, you have not yet regained your memories. No matter; you will soon. Uranus, Neptune, you have been given a great chance. A second chance at life! You must treasure it always and live life as if each moment were your last." 

Michiru looked at Setsuna, smiling. "Thank you for this chance, Setsuna. I will do my best to rid myself of my fear of Tako." 

"Your fear is not what is keeping you down, Michiru. Is it really your fear of Tako that keeps you from what you want? Or fear of rejection when your feelings are not returned by that special person?" Setsuna asked, knowingly. 

Michiru gasped, staring at her. "H-how did you know...?" she whispered. 

"I know many things," she replied. 

"Setsuna, what were we in the past? I mean, I felt a strong connection with Michiru before, but now... It's amazing! It's like we're bonded or something!" Haruka said. 

Setsuna nodded slowly, "Yes, it would seem that way for the both of you. But no, you are not bonded. That is not possible in this time. The bonding will come later, if both of you wish it." 

"What are you talking about? What bonding?" Michiru asked. 

Even Haruka didn't quite understand it. Setsuna shook her head. "No, you will be told all later. Not now, however. Now, it is time for you to reveal your true feelings and be free." 

With those words, Setsuna disappeared. "Wh-where did she go?" Haruka asked. 

"I-I don't know... Into the Time Stream, maybe. She is the Senshi of Time, after all." 

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

Looking at her friend, Michiru bit her lip. What had Setsuna meant about revealing their true feelings? She had known that Michiru's fear came more from Haruka rejecting her love than thinking of Tako finding her. So what else had she been talking about? What true feelings? Was it her love and Haruka's hate that had to be revealed this night? Sighing, she gazed at the girl whom she had come to love. 

"Haruka... There are some things that I haven't told you..." she said uncertainly. 

"Huh?" Haruka looked at the girl, confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean? About Tako?" 

"No... It's not that..." Finally, she gathered together her courage and said: "I love you." 

Haruka's mouth dropped open as she stared at Michiru. "Wh-what?" 

"I know, you probably don't think the same way..." she said quickly. 

"No, no, it's not that. I was just... surprised..." Haruka said. Taking Michiru's hand, she said, "Michiru, I love you. I have for a very long time, but I didn't think you felt the same way." 

"Oh, I do! I was just afraid of Tako... If he found me and I was... killed... I wouldn't want you to feel sad that your... lover was taken away..." Michiru told her. 

"Kaiou Michiru?" 

"Huh?" She turned to look at the man standing there, holding a notepad. "Can I help you?" 

"Are you Kaiou Michiru; known in America as Michelle Waters?" he asked. 

"Yes..." 

"I was told to inform you that Nekojin Tako, your former employer, has been killed in a freak accident." 

Michiru gasped. "Th-thank you... Oh, thank you so much!" 

She could barely contain her joy as she turned to Haruka. "He's gone... Tako's gone, Michiru," the girl said. 

"Yes. I'm finally free..." Michiru hugged Haruka tightly, looking at her. "Do you really love me?" 

"Yes... Forever..." 

"Good," Michiru said as she hugged her tighter. 

Haruka pressed her lips to Michiru's, overjoyed that everything was finally okay. It was over - Tako was dead and she had Michiru's love. She couldn't ask for more. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

**

Please review. Thanks!! 

**

~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
